a miracle waiting to happen
by johnnyfan123
Summary: a girl an her brother arent that well off.Thats when they get a chance of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic. It's not following the movie and it's sort of an AU. Elizabeth and Will haven't met yet, and Will doesn't meet Jack until later. But this isn't about Will though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter One

Today was just a normal day for young, Nadia Turner. She was sweeping outside of a shop. The only shop that stood as her home, and as the only place to work, to earn the money she badly needed. No one would take her in, or offer her a job anywhere else. You see, she didn't make a great first impression. Her dark brown hair in tangles to the middle of her back, covering her beautiful auburn eyes, dirt all over her face. She didn't have enough money for soap to clean off the dirt. Or for a brush, to brush out the tangles. Not to mention the rags for clothes she wore.

She sadly continued to sweep, as she watched the more fortunate people walk by, sneering at her like she was nothing. She hated this job. She only earned two shillings an hour, which wasn't nearly enough for her and her brother Will. Right now they didn't even have a home. They lived behind the shop, on cold wooden planks. The cold brick wall as their pillow. They barely managed feeding themselves.

She saw Will walking up to her, a big grin on his face. Maybe he has good news, she thought. Slim chance though, Will always had that goofy grin on his face. Chestnut hair over his face, covered with dirt and dust, chocolate brown eyes shining through.

The thing about Will was, no matter how bad the circumstances were, he could always find something good out of life.

"Hey sis," he said

"Hey," she said, "got any good news?"

"Yea," he said, "I actually do".

"What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"You won't believe it, but I get to talk to the governor."

"You what…?"

People like them never got chances like this. Usually, people like the governor just passed them by like flies on a wall. They would even shoo them away like dogs.

"I really do," he said, shaking her out of her daze.

"Why would the governor want to talk to us? I mean we're not important. We're not rich, we're just poor people on the street," she said.

"I don't know. Johnny said…"

"Johnny, that twit?" she said laughing.

Johnny was her brother's friend who worked at the Governor's manor as a stable boy. He would always tell them things to build their hopes up, but after awhile you learned he was always lying, or joking. So you knew not to trust him, and no longer get your hopes up. Johnny had blond hair that always stood up like a porcupine. He said that was the new style. In his mind maybe. But they just dealt with it. A little weird, that's Johnny! He had green eyes that sparkled like emeralds.

"Hey, Johnny doesn't always lie. Plus sis, you need to learn to have hope. This might really work out."

"All right." she said. "I'll have hope. This really is good for us, but if Johnny is lying, and you really can't talk to the governor, then I'm going to sock him right in the jaw."

He started laughing. She looked at him irritated and crossed her arms.

"You think I'm joking?" she asked.

"You couldn't sock him if you tried. You skinny sack of bones." he teased.

She hit him with the broom.

"You tease me anymore Will Turner. I'll make sure I sock YOU in the jaw."

He laughed. "Oh well I better get out of here then." As he was about to turn and leave Nadia stopped him.

"Wait, why do you want to meet the governor anyway? Not like he cares what we have to say."

"Well at least I might get the chance to meet his cute daughter Elizabeth," he said smiling.

She grinned, "Goodbye Will."

"Goodbye sis."

This was a really good opportunity, but that's all that it was. She knew that nothing would probably happen. Those rich snobs wouldn't pay them any attention. And she had seen that girl Elizabeth before. Her beautiful light brown hair cascading to the middle of her back, always perfectly placed, in perfect curls. Her hazel eyes, beautifully colored like sweet honey you dribble on your morning toast. Nadia hated it, how boys would fall for her so easily. And now, she thinks her brother may very well have fallen for her just like the rest, as well. Even though, it wasn't that much of a surprise.

**The next morning…**

Will walked up to the huge manor home. It was cleaner than any house, or shop he had seen. He was used to dirty shops, the ones with foul things in front. Parts of animals they threw out, that they no longer needed. He was used to tiny buildings. This was nothing like what he was used to. It was perfectly cream colored. The windows perfectly clear, with white trimmings, and gray colored covering. The door, the color of the outside, just a little bit darker. The grass was light green, perfectly cut. No weeds in site. As he got closer to the door, he started sweating. That morning he had went to a river to wash up. He had washed his face and his hands, so they would no longer dirty. And he had slicked his hair back with water. You could see his hazel eyes perfectly. He wore what he wore the day before, but he had washed it in the river, and hung it overnight, so it would be clean. He even got a hold of a little rose water his sister had found. He smelled good. But what if this was pointless? He began to think it was. Nadia was right. The governor didn't care about him. He didn't care about any of the peasants out here on the streets. Although his thoughts of what was about to unfold before him, he pushed all of the bad thoughts behind him, and pursued with all the good ones. He was then at the door.

"Well, this is the big moment," he said, clearing his voice. He knocked on the door.

A Caucasian man, with black slicked back hair, and Dark brown eyes, opened the door, and glared at him. He was wearing a clean, pressed black suit.

"Yes?" The man said. He looked Will up and down. He seemed puzzled. Probably because, he wasn't expecting a peasant like Will to be at the door of the Governor's manor.

"Ummm… my name is Will Turner. A man I know, Jonathan Harker, said that the Governor would be able to meet me today." He showed a huge grin.

"Yes… The despicable stable boy John Harker , not that you're much of an improvement. Come on in. The governor will be with you shortly."

Right then, Will decided he didn't like that man very much. Why was he so cruel?

"Come on in," a deep voice suddenly said from behind a great white door just as Will sat down.

Will got up, now he was scared. What was behind that door? He slowly opened it, and went in. As his eyes scanned the ceiling, walls, furniture, and the very corners of the room, he was immediately hit with the realization of where it was he actually stood. He was at the Governor's residence, the living quarters of one who stood at the thrown of society. Such fine living as those of higher classes were known to peasants like him only in their dreams. The house seemed to have trippled in size from what he had seen on the outside. The main entrance hall alone was about as big as the entire house of most of the homes he has been to. He felt quite out of place, amongst the golden lamps and rods, the many paintings, and the fur carpets. It was as though his eyes weren't meant to witness such luxuries, and he was an underdressed uninvited guest at a fancy dinner party. He saw the governor at a desk, studying the Bible apparently….

"State your business here." He demanded, coldly, not diverting his eyes from the book.

"Forgive me sir, it seems I have arrived at an inappropriate time. Perhaps I shall come back later?"

"No, there shall be no need of that…Go on, speak!"

" Erm,…Governor…sir… My name is Will Turner and I came here, to ask you for help. You see…"

"Help? Why would I want to help a peasant?"

"Well you see sir, I am a very hard worker. And I know my sister is as well. With the jobs we have now, we hardly get enough money to support both of us. We're sleeping in the back of a shop, outside, on wooden planks, the cold walls, as our pillow. Our poor heads…sir, they hurt when we wake. I'm sure if we could just work for you… help you, or if you could just help us get a better job, maybe with some better pay, we could fix all of our problems."

The governor laughed as he looked Will in the eye.

"Boy…. There are a lot of peasants out there. If I would help just you, all the peasants would come in here, expecting me to grant there wishes. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it."

"But sir, please. I beg you."

"No amount of begging will help. I'm sorry son. I just can't help"

It was an ugly scene, getting Will out of the castle. Him screaming, begging for help, as the guards took him out, and slammed the door behind him. Immediately as he was thrown outside, he started to sob. He knew this was going to happen, so why did it hurt so much? What he didn't know was the beautiful Elizabeth saw the whole scene, and now it was her mission to help, the poor peasant boy Will.

**NEXT DAY…**

The day before had been hard for Will and Nadia. Once will had told her what had happened, they had just sobbed and sobbed until they couldn't anymore. Her eyes were still rimmed with red. Will came up to her.

"Hey sis," he said, not as cheerful as he was the day before.

"Hey," she said. "Want to just pretend that never happened?"

"What happened?" He said smiling.

She returned the smile, and handed him a broom. They started sweeping. Suddenly, someone tapped Nadia on the back. It was a dark figure in a red cloak.

"Come with me," it said, "and bring the boy with you."

"Wh-who are you?" Nadia asked.

"I'm here to help you," The stranger said. "Follow me."

Nadia looked over her shoulder seeing Will eyeing the stranger cautiously. But what did they have to lose? They followed the cloaked figure into the alleyway at the side of the shop

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I dont own Pirates of the Carribean

Both will an Nadia looked at the figure cautiously. What would happen now that this creature had them in its grasp?

"Look", the figure said, "I might be going out on a limb for this, but I really felt it the right thing to do"

"Wha-what? We don't even know who you are." said Nadia. Will just nodded

The figure Began to take off its red cloak. They backed away. It was the governors daughter Elizabeth.

"Oh my god, its-" said Will. Elizabeth covered his mouth.

"shhhh" she said, " You can't shout it like that. You'll blow my cover"

"sorry" said will blushing. Nadia just rolled her eyes.

Why would Elizabeth even be here? They were peasants. Not important to a spoiled brat like her.

"Look, I'm here to help" said Elizabeth.

" With what?" asked Nadia.

"Well you know how you came to my house the other day? I saw your brother. Will is it?"

Will nodded.

"I saw the whole thing. How my father threw you out, an how you were crying. It was very sad."

"Yea, and…" said Nadia.

"Well, my father can just be so cruel sometimes. I'm sorry. I can help you get that job you want."

"But your father already said no. Doesn't that mean uh… no?" asked Nadia.

"Well yea, usually" she said, "But I can make an exception."

" An exception? What do you mean?" asked Nadia

"Well, you might not be able to work for my dad. But you can always work for me?"

"As what , I may ask?" said Nadia.

"As my servants."

"Why would we want to do that? That's just like our job we have now, how would it be any better. Getting pushed on by the almighty governors daughter. Oh, sounds fun." said Nadia. She was a little mad now.

"Well if you act like that, you wont ever get the job. I'm not as bad as people think I am you know? I'm not that spoiled." She started to cry.

" oh sis, look what you've gone an done now" said will. He started to comfort Elizabeth.

"What do I care?" Said Nadia. She knew it was cruel, but right now she didn't care.

Will came over to her, "Look sis, it might not be that great, But since when do we get chances like this. People like us? We would get more money, an we do need it."

Nadia though about it. That was true. They did need it.

"Ok, We'll take it. An I'm real sorry about hurting your feelings like that miss."

Elizabeth smiled. Her eyes were rimmed with red.

"It's all right, I understand. Now, since you accepted follow me"

Elizabeth again put on the red cloak, as she started to walk. They followed with a little bit of regret. What did they just get themselves into?

Elizabeth led them to the back of the manor.

"You wait here" she said, "I'll be back". she then shut the door on them both.

Nadia looked angry. "What's wrong sis?" asked will, " This really could be a great opportunity."

Nadia softened up, "Yea, I know. It's just I'm scared is all. I mean working in a huge place like this. Working for Mrs. Elizabeth herself? What if we mess up?"

"We might mess up a little at first, but don't worry sis, we'll get better. We might not be that rich or that clean, but we are smart some, I know that." he smiled.

"Yea" she said, smiling an playfully hitting him on the shoulder, "Your right."

Just then the door opened. Elizabeth came out, in a fresh new dress.

"Well, it took a lot of arguing with daddy. But I eventually got him to give in. You can work here. You'll receive 10 shillings an hour."

Nadia gasped. That was a whole lot more money then they were getting now. She couldn't believe her ears.

" Ta- Ta- ten shillings an hour?" asked Nadia stuttering.

"Yes, is that all right?" said Elizabeth "we could make it more if you-"

"more? How much more?" asked Will grinning. Nadia punched him in the arm.

"Stop it will. Yes, Mrs. Elizabeth that's just fine."

"Well ok then. That's great. Come in, let me show you your rooms."

"We get to live here?" asked Nadia.

"Of course" said Elizabeth, " I had to argue with daddy on that a little too, most of the servants sleep in little shack outside. But he gave in, your sleeping in here."

" Well Th- th thank you miss. Awfully grateful of you." said Will

"Oh nothing to it" said Elizabeth. They walked up the grand staircase. Then they came to there room. It was amazing. There were two beds. Clean, crisp white sheets, an pillowcases. A mahogany nightstand with a lamp on top. A big window, light shining through next to there beds. There uniforms were on top of there beds.

"get some sleep" said Elizabeth, "You start working tomorrow."

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Nadia woke up too the sound of birds chirping outside, an the sun shining through the window, warming her face. She smiled. She looked over at Wills bed an realized he wasn't there. She stretched an got dressed in her uniform. She then walked downstairs. She found Will in the library, talking to Mrs. Elizabeth.

Mrs. Elizabeth turned around once she spotted her.

"Good morning Nadia. Have a nice sleep?" she asked.

"Yes", she said smiling, "best sleep I've ever had actually."

"Sure beats those dirty wooden planks, an the stone cold wall I say" said will smiling "It's sure nice to have your head not hurt in the morning"

Nadia nodded an laughed. Mrs. Elizabeth smiled, "well nice chatting with you will. Very interesting conversation about what was it-?"

"Swords. Boy do I love them." Will said cheerfully.

"ahhh… yes swords. Well better let you get off to your work then. Daddy wouldn't like it if you just sat around all day. Especially after all the arguing I had to do to get you here in the first place." She smiled an walked away.

"Well she's in a good mood today." said Nadia smiling.

"Isn't she always?" asked will.

"I suppose" said Nadia, "well we better get off to our work then. She's right the Governor wouldn't like it at all if we just sat around. By the way, did you tell her about your blacksmith job?"

"Yes." he said, "She was very impressed. She said I should make a sword for her dad. Said he'd appreciate it."

"That's awfully nice of her. I know you'd love too." said Nadia playfully punching him in the shoulder an smiling.

He just smiled back an continued to sweep. Nadia did too.

**That night at dinner…**

This was a very important night for Nadia an will. They were assigned to cook dinner, an serve The governor, an Mrs. Elizabeth. Might not sound very important, but they wanted very badly to impress the governor to make him believe they deserved to be there. They had decided on roast duck, sweet potatoes, an fresh green beans.

"You better not burn this food will, this is our chance to impress the governor, an I want to make sure it happens"

"Me? Burn the food? Sis, might I add that BOTH of us haven't cooked before. There's an equal chance of me burning the food, as you burning it."

"Your right I'm sorry. Its just I'm a little nervous you know."

"I'm sure we'll do fine." said Will, trying to comfort her.

"Yea," she said smiling.

At first the dinner went fine, the duck was in the oven, the potatoes already set on the counter, the green beans freshly cut. But then it went awfully wrong. The duck sat in the oven for too long, the potatoes fell on the floor an got dirty. The green beans weren't to the governors standards.

"awww, this is awful Will" said Nadia, "The governors going to hate this."

Will was frantically running around an trying to fix everything. How could this happen?

Elizabeth came into the kitchen. She could hear clattering from outside, an came in to see what was wrong.

"We ruined everything Mrs. Elizabeth, everything…" said Nadia.

"Well, it seems that way. What we got to do now is go and apologize to my father."

They walked out a sore sight for eyes. Black smoke all over there clothing an face, there shirts torn. The governor didn't look to happy.

"Daddy, you got to understand it's not there fault. We shouldn't of let them cook in the first place. They obviously don't know how."

"I don't care Elizabeth. You shouldn't of hired them. This is why I kicked them out in the first place. I want them out now."

"But daddy-" she argued.

"NOW." He shouted.

Elizabeth escorted them out of the room.

"You better get out of here tonight. Hell cool down. Just give him a few days."

"But Mrs. Elizabeth, we have no where to go." said Will.

"I'm sorry. Just a few days. Please." said Elizabeth. She then closed the door on them both.

Will started to cry as soon as this happened. This was just like before. What were they going to do now? They had no where to go.

"It's ok Will. We still have a chance. She just said a few days." said Nadia.

Will just got up an walked away. He was going to make this right. He was going to make the best sword ever. He would prove to the governor they really weren't that bad. He stormed away. He would do this, no matter what. Nadia ran after him.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Pirates of the carribean

Will worked on the sword he would make the governor for days on end. Sometimes it got tough, an he thought he couldn't do it anymore, but he wouldn't give up. Never! He had to make this sword. An he had to make it the best, he had ever made. That way, him an Nadia could get the job back. An that way, they would get the pay the badly needed to survive.They weren't doing too good lately,because the shop wasnt getting much buisness. Today Will felt the best he had ever felt. His sword was almost done. About one more day, an it would be. He got up from the wooden planks behind the store. He walked to his small blacksmith shop. When he got in, he saw Nadia sleeping on a stack of hay in the corner. He shook her.

" Oh, hey Will" she said rubbing her eyes. He smiled an walked over to where all different swords were hanging from the ceiling. He looked up an grabbed one.

"Sleeping in my shop again I see?"

"Well, it's better to sleep in your shop, then to sleep again on those wooden planks, an have your head hurt in the morning…" she said, getting up an walking over.

"Well, you have a point there." he said.

"What I don't get, is why we don't just sleep in here every night." said Nadia, "Oh yea, we cant cause of that stupid Sminner. Always making us work really late, so that were always too exhausted to come to the shop an sleep. I hate him!" She sat back down on the hay, an crossed her arms.

Sminner was there boss at there job. He was one of the more fortunate folks, so he would treat people like them like they were nothing. Giving them late hours, Pushing them to work harder when they were working the hardest. It's a surprise they didn't just collapse on the street when they were done. He had fired them, once he found out they had gotten a job with the Governor.

" He is a very bad man. Now… be quiet, I have to finish this tonight. That way I can give the sword tomorrow to the governor."

"All right…all right. I'm sorry." Said Nadia. She sat there an napped. Will continued to work on the sword un till he couldn't anymore, an he finally collapsed on the floor.

**The next morning…**

Will woke up early to work on the sword. This was the day, he would present his work to the governor. Nadia woke up shortly after he had. She got up an went over to him.

"Wait…" he said covering her eyes, "it's a surprise. I'll tell you when you can open your eyes."

Nadia laughed, "Don't be silly will…just let me see the sword."

"No… I want it to be a surprise." He said.

"All right… All right. I'm closing my eyes."

He went over an Took his final work in his hands. He took a deep breath.

"Hold out your hands," he said. She did, "Now open your eyes." he said.

She gasped. " It's… It' s beautiful Will."

It really was. Made of pure silver. Sharp enough to pierce through a mans heart. Light enough to be able to hold, But still a little heavy.

"You really think so? I'm not sure if the governor will like it."

"Will, he'll absolutely love it."

He smiled. " Well if you say so."

"Better wait un till tomorrow though. First we have to talk to Mrs. Elizabeth."

Will looked confused. " To find out when it's a good time to show him the sword." She said.

"Ahhh… yes. " He said, " then tomorrow It is.

**The next day…**

It took a lot, but Elizabeth finally agreed to come down an meet them. She said she would meet them in the back alley of the local pub.

They waited awhile…

"Do you think she decided not to come after all?" asked will, holding the sword like it was made of pure gold in his hands.

"I'm sure she's coming. She's just running a little late." said Nadia.

Then they saw her. She was again wearing the red cloak she had last time they met.

" Hello Mrs.-" started Nadia.

"Shhhh…"

"We know, we know. We'll blow your cover." said will.

" Yes." she said, " Now. Why did you call me down here? Daddy's still a little mad from the whole dinner scene."

"He is. Oh dear." said Nadia.

" Well. He's a little cooled down. I convinced him some, that it wasn't your fault. You were just not used to cooking. An he said he could understand that."

"Good," said Nadia.

"Yes. Now again, why have you called me down here?"

"Well, I think I know how to get our jobs back, an how to earn the governors respect."

"Really? How?" Asked Elizabeth, she seemed interested.

"Well-" he said unwrapping the sword.

" oh my word. You made him a sword?" she said taking the sword.

"Well yea, I was about to tell you before you rudely interrupted." he mumbled.

"What?" asked Elizabeth, she had already started to unwrap the sword some more.

"Oh nothing." he said smiling, " Oh, be careful with it. It's very precious."

"I know, I know" she said. She finished unwrapping it from the cloth it was hidden beneath.

"Oh Will… it's perfect! He'll love it. Here…" she said grabbing his hand, " We must get it to him at once."

All together, they raced towards the manor. When the got there Will became very nervous. He knelt down, an put his hands on his knees.

"Will, what's the matter?" asked Nadia.

" I'm deathly nervous. What if the governor doesn't like my work. What if he kicks us out again? Nadia, you know if he does we have no where to go. We'll be back on the street."

"Look" said Elizabeth, " I'm not going to let that happen. Either my father lets you in, or I.. I'll be mad at him forever."

Will looked at her. No matter how bad that sounded, it didn't matter. Mrs. Elizabeth was sticking up for them. Instead of being a loyal daughter, she was being a loyal friend. An that's what mattered.

"Thanks." he said. Nadia nodded an smiled. They walked up to the door. Will slicked his hair back, an puffed out his chest. He didn't want the Governor to notice how nervous he really was. Elizabeth opened the door. She walked in an went to the stairs. Nadia an will closed the door, an stood close by it.

"Daddy, you have visitors." Elizabeth yelled up the stairs. After a few minutes they could see the governor walking down the stairs.

He took one look at them an started to go back up the stairs, " I thought I put them back on the street. Why are they back in my house?"

"Daddy, You have to understand. They didn't mean to burn the food. They just don't know how to cook very well. I was in the wrong on that part. Daddy, please give them a second chance. Will even brought you a present to apologize, an Daddy I'm sure you'll really enjoy it."

"Oh, all right. Anything for you sugarplum." He walked down the stairs, " now young man, what's this present my daughter speaks of?"

" Well sir. I'm really certain you'll like it. I made it myself-"

"Yes… get on with it."

"Well I'm a blacksmith and-"

"A blacksmith? You don't say? My daughter didn't mention anything about you being a blacksmith."

"I'm surprised. She was pretty amazed by it, when we talked about it before in the library."

"Yes, I was Will. I just didn't get the chance to tell daddy about it just yet."

"Now…now…Now , we'll talk about that later. Show me what you have brought me!"

Elizabeth handed Will the sword she was carrying. She had wrapped it back in its cloth surroundings. Will Slowly unwrapped it, an handed it carefully to the Governor.

"Here you go sir." he said.

The governor looked it up an down. Inspecting it very closely. He did this for a very long time. Making Will, an Nadia even more anxious then they were before. Finally he spoke.

"Young man… this is exceptional. Never have I seen a sword anything like this."

"You…you like it?" asked Will.

"Do I like it… I love it. I say young man, what a gift to be given. You, an your… sister?"

"Yes sir…"

"You two definitely have your jobs back."

It was quite a scene. Will an Nadia jumped for joy. They hugged, an spun each other around. Elizabeth even joined in! This really was a dream come true!

"Thank you sir… oh thank you." he went up to him an gave him a great bear hug. Will looked at him. He didn't know if he should of done that.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just happy sir, that you gave us our job back."

Surprisingly the Governor let out a light chuckle. "Its ok young man. Your very welcome. Elizabeth show them to there rooms. They'll start working again tomorrow." He smiled an walked up the stairs.

"That I'll do daddy. That ill do."

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**The next day…**

Nadia woke up again to the sound of birds chirping, an the warm sun shining down on her face. She looked over to see Will again not in his bed. The sheets Lay clean and crisp. Bed freshly made. Nadia got dressed, an went down the stairs. She again found Will in the library, talking to Mrs. Elizabeth.

"Hello", she said, " Sorry if I was interrupting anything."

Elizabeth looked over to her an smiled, "Oh, no. Me, an Will were just talking about his Blacksmith job. It is quite interesting."

"Yes. We were talking about the sword I had made the governor, an how it quite humorous that he liked it that much."

Nadia looked Will up an down. Since when did he talk that maturely. What had Mrs. Elizabeth done to him?

"Well" said Elizabeth with a light chuckle, "Better get back to your work Will. Wouldn't want daddy to be suspicious."

Will smiled, as Elizabeth smiled back an walked out of the room. Nadia eyed will.

"There's something going on between the two of you, an I'm going to find out what it is." Said Nadia.

"Don't be silly. We were just talking. We've just become good friends."

"Well… I hope that's all you are. Cause I know the governor wouldn't like it very much, if a Peasant was Thinking about his only daughter that way."

"Well, no need to worry. Friends is all we are." He smiled an continued to sweep up the library. Nadia continued to look at will though. She was suspicious. By the way they talked, it didn't seem like they were just good friends. Elizabeth was taking Will into her trap, just like she did to all the other young men. She wouldn't let it happen.

**A few weeks later…**

But she couldn't stop it from happening. No matter what she did, Will would always get up earlier then her to go down and talk to Mrs. Elizabeth. They would always talk about different things. An she could hear them laughing from down the hall. Sometimes, they were so busy talking Nadia was stuck doing all the work.

"Good friends you are. Bull crap. Your more then just good friends. I know. You cant hide it from me." Mumbled Nadia. Will came into the room.

"Hi sis. What's going on? You seem a little down in the dumps." Will had that goofy grin he always had on his face.

"Oh. Nothings wrong. But the fact that you an Mrs. Elizabeth are getting closer then I expected. I knew this was going to happen Will. I knew it. And you always tried to deny it. Always."

"Well sis, I wont deny it no more. Me an Mrs. Elizabeth are getting to be more than just good friends."

"WILL… you know the Governor wont accept this. He wont like it, that his daughter likes a peasant boy like yourself. How could you do this? Throw our jobs away like this."

"Sis, I though you would be happy for me. Our jobs wont be gone. We will persuade the governor, that our love for each other isn't that bad. No need to worry."

"No need to worry…ha… No need to worry, that's bull crap Will! Not only is this going to cost our job. This is going to cost our relationship. Will, she's taking you away from me. We don't talk anymore. It's always you an her. You an her."

"Sis… I cant believe you. I thought you would be happy for me. I finally love someone, an you try to take it away."

He did have a point. Why was she so objected to this?

"No one will ever take me away from you sis! No one. You'll always be closer to me then Elizabeth. Don't worry. It'll all be fine."

Nadia softened up. Maybe it would be all right. She needed to stop worrying.

"All right" said Nadia smiling, "If it's what you want, Then I guess it's ok."

"Thank you. I owe you one." Said Will, giving Nadia a huge bear hug.

She smiled, "Better make it something big."

**That night…**

Nadia woke up to the darkness of the room. Will was still in his bed, curled up into a ball. She slowly got up, an walked out of the room to the bathroom. She passed by the governors bedroom door, an heard talking. It was Mrs. Elizabeth an the governor himself. She wasn't usually so much of a sneak, but she was curious. So she put her ear to the door an listened in.

"Daddy, that is not fair. You cant turn me away from the man I love."

"You love him? HA! He's a peasant. You can't love a peasant. Those kind of people aren't for us honey."

"Well…he's the one for me daddy, we love each other. An we plan to get married."

Nadia gasped. Married? She didn't know it was going to get that far. A simple crush was fine. But marriage?

"I will not allow it. No daughter of mine is marrying a peasant boy."

"Daddy, you are being so unfair. We shouldn't judge him by how much money he has. Don't you care at all, about my happiness? What I care about?" She could hear Elizabeth sob.

"Your happiness is not with him Dear. Trust me. You want a handsome young man, with a fortune to give you what you truly deserve."

"None of that matters daddy. What matters is how strong our love truly is. You can't make me marry someone, I truly don't love." She could hear Elizabeth get up and start to walk towards the door. She ran to her room. She had to get away from that door before it opened, an Mrs. Elizabeth and the governor knew she was listening into there conversation. She got to her room just in time, an shut the door. She went under the covers. She could hear Elizabeth sob, an run down the staircase.

**The next morning…**

When Nadia woke up, Will was surprisingly still in bed. She shook him.

"Good morning sis." he said with a great smile. But she didn't smile back, she looked mad.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? You two are getting married, that's what's wrong."

"We were just thinking about it. How did u hear about it?"

" I was going to the bathroom last night, an I overheard a conversation The governor and Mrs. Elizabeth were having."

"Really, what did they say."

"They were arguing, Mrs. Elizabeth said she loved you, an you two wanted to marry. An the governor said he wouldn't allow it. Said you were just a peasant. She ended up storming down the stairs sobbing."

"Oh god, I have to go see her."

"Will-"

But he was already half way down the stairs. Nadia ran after him. They had slept in there work clothing. Mrs. Elizabeth an the governor were arguing in the library.

"speak of the devil" he said, "Mr. Will turner"

"Yes sir"

"How dare you get it into your mind, that you an my daughter should marry? I will not allow it."

"But sir, we really do love each other-"

" I WILL NOT ALLOW IT IN MY HOUSE"

Elizabeth then spoke up. " No longer will I mind if you will or will not allow this marriage. Me an Will love each other, an with or without your consent, we will get married."

"You have no pastor" he said.

"Then we will find one. This marriage will go on without a hook, no matter if your there to attend or not." With that she stormed out of the manor without even a goodbye. Will trailing after her.

"Guess I have no choice" said Nadia, an trailed after them as well.

**Later that day…**

All three of them had gathered in Will's blacksmith shop to talk about the wedding. Both will an Mrs. Elizabeth were excited. Nadia on the other hand wasn't.

"How could you do that will? Loose our jobs like that. Now what? We're back on the streets. No money."

"Nadia, true love an happiness is far more important then all that. I thought you would be happy for me."

"I'm trying to be. But its hard. I'm giving my brother away."

" Yea, but sis, you know ill always be right by your side. Nothing can take the love I have for you away."

"Yea, I guess" she said.

"Nadia, I love your brother with all my heart. But I'm not trying to steal him away from you or anything. You got to understand that."

"Yea, I guess I do" said Nadia grinning, "You two really do make a cute couple."

"You really think so?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yea" said Nadia smiling.

"Well now that we have that settled. I say we get a good nights rest. We can talk more about the wedding in the morning."

**A few weeks later…**

They had finally settled on everything for the weeding. Johnny's cousin was a pastor, an he would do the wedding for them. His aunt had the most beautiful dress for Mrs. Elizabeth to wear. Pure white, whit white sequins, an puffy sleeves. Elizabeth's beautiful hair down, curled around her shoulders. The only people there, were Johnny's cousin, his aunt, Will an Mrs. Elizabeth of course, an Nadia. They had chosen a big open field to have the wedding. Nothing fancy. Just simple. Will looked So handsome. His hair slicked back, no tangles. His face clean. Wearing a crisp, Pure black tuxedo courtesy of Johnny's aunt. Nadia was so happy for them both. She was about to cry. They all sat down, as Elizabeth, looking like a princess walked down the isle. They didn't have music, so Johnny's aunt sang the tune "Dun, dun, dun, dun".

Nadia laughed at that part. The wedding went fast. They didn't have rings. But it didn't matter. They were truly in love. All Nadia heard was, "You may kiss the bride" and flowers were thrown into the air as Elizabeth An will ran through, huge smiles on there faces. They all hugged. An then they saw someone at the end of the rows, they hadn't expected at all. It was the Governor.

Elizabeth walked up to him, "Hello daddy, wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I wasn't expecting to be here either. But I surprised myself an decided to come."

"How'd you find out where we were?" she asked.

"Well, I actually got a tip from Johnny." he said smiling.

Johnny shrugged, an they laughed.

"Well, you here to Shout at me some more?"

"No, actually I accept your decision. You were right, true love really does matter more then anything. An I can see, that you two have that."

"Oh daddy, I love you so much" said Elizabeth, hugging him.

"Thank you sir" said will holding out his hand to shake.

The governor than did something none of them exspected. He took Will in a great bear hug.

"Thanks sir, that really meant a lot." said Will, with a big goofy smile on his face.

The governor smiled, "Your welcome son. Welcome to the family."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean

Nadia woke up the next day, to find Will not in his bed like usual. She got up, got dressed an went downstairs to look for him. But to her surprise, he wasn't there. Nor was he outside, or anywhere she looked. Then a thought struck her. What if he was in Mrs. Elizabeth's room? She went upstairs, an walked towards her room. She opened it. Will and Nadia both jumped. She covered her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry miss."

"Hello Nadia….No it's really ok. We should have locked the door or something."

Will got out of bed, an wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Sis… ever heard of privacy?"

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Look, let me talk to you outside for one second." He said, he smiled at Elizabeth, led Nadia out the door, an closed it.

"I couldn't find you, so I looked In the library, outside. So I thought you might be in Mrs. Elizabeth's room."

"It's ok." he said laughing. He secured the bed sheet around his waist, an put his hands on Nadia's shoulders.

"Me an Elizabeth are married now Sis. That means we'll need a lot more privacy."

"Wait, your moving into her room"

"Yea, We're going to sleep in the same bed. Is that ok with you?"

"Uhhh… sure, but are you sure it's ok with the governor? I mean at first he wasn't even ok with you two getting married. He might not be ok with this."

"Well… that's the thing. Can you not tell him? We'll tell him later, we just need to give him some time. I'm going to sleep in my bed, an then in the middle of the night, well sneak over to see her. If you know what I mean."

"WILL" she said, playfully slapping him on the shoulder.

"What?'" he said laughing, " Well I better get back. Can you go, an watch out for The governor?"

"Sure"

"thanks" he said, hugging her an closing the door.

"Newlyweds" she said shaking her head and laughing. She walked down the stairs, an started to sweep up in the library, an Clean the kitchen. A few minutes later Mrs. Elizabeth and Will came down the stairs laughing. They were all over each other.

"Hello Nadia." Said Elizabeth grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello Mrs. Elizabeth. Have a fun sleep?"

"Oh, did I ever, Didn't I will?"

"You sure did." Said will kissing her.

"UH… gross." said Nadia.

Mrs. Elizabeth laughed, " I'm sorry." she said. She looked at Nadia, " an you know you can just call me Elizabeth. That's fine."

"Are you sure. Me an Will work for you. We should call you Mrs. I mean its just polite, right?"

"Well that's the thing…" she said.

"What?" asked Nadia.

"I don't think Will's going to work for me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Asked Nadia.

"Well, we're married now. He shouldn't have to work for me."

" I could work at my blacksmith. Try to get it up an running again, Wouldn't that be wonderful sis?"

"Well… yea, but that would mean I'd work alone for Mrs. Elizabeth."

"Well… I've been thinking about that too." she said.

"oh."

"Yea. You don't have to work. I mean we have many other servants. I only gave you guys the job as a favor right? We didn't really need any more."

"Really? Well, that just leaves me here to do nothing."

"Exactly. Means, we can all have a little more fun around here. When Will is not working at his blacksmith job, we could go down to the lake or something."

"That would be great." Said Nadia.

"Yea" Said Elizabeth. Then she seemed a little unsure about it.

"What?" asked Nadia.

"Well… first have to run it past daddy.

Nadia bit her lip. That WOULD be hard.

**The next day…**

Nadia woke up an walked downstairs. She was accustomed to this already. Will was never in Bed. So she would always wake up, get dressed an walk downstairs to the library, where Will and Elizabeth would always talk. This morning, there was an extra person. The governor.

"Good morning Nadia." he said. He sure was in a good mood this morning.

"Good morning Mr. Governor."

"Please, call me Bill."

"ok… Good morning Bill" She said smiling.

Elizabeth was also smiling. " I was just talking to daddy about Me an Wills situation. An yours as well. Wasn't I daddy?"

"Sure were sugarplum" He said.

" Yea?" Asked Nadia. She was a little anxious now.

Suddenly Elizabeth's smile became wider, " He said it was ok."

Nadia smiled," To what?"

"Everything. Will can work in his shop. You don't have to work. An he even said me an will could sleep in the same bed. Didn't you daddy?"

"Yes. Surprisingly I did."

"That sure was generous of you Mr.… I mean bill"

He chuckled, " Oh, I'm feeling generous today. Any other day? I don't know what would've happened."

They all laughed.

"Do you really mean it Bill? I mean… me not working? Will working in his blacksmith shop again? Are you just pulling my leg?"

"No I am not…pulling your leg…"

"It's a figure of speech daddy" Said Elizabeth.

"Oh, all right. Well I am not. You can be sure of that." He then walked up the stairs, an she could hear a door close.

"That was awfully nice of him" Said Nadia.

Elizabeth an Will just nodded.

In the next few weeks, things really changed. Every morning Nadia would wake up. Having nothing to do, she would just sleep some more. She would then go down stairs, Where usually, no one would be there. So she walked outside and went to Wills shop. The blacksmith shop was really progressing. They had told more people about there shop, Who had then told even more people. The sales, an the profits were really sky rocketing. Everyone was happy about that. Elizabeth would spend most of her time with Will in the shop. They would hug and kiss. Nadia would stay there, until she couldn't handle it anymore. An then she would go walk about the streets. On weekends is when the fun truly started. Will was off of work on the weekends. So they would go to different places. Sometimes the lake, an sometimes they would just walk around the town.

**One day…**

Today was a weekend, so Elizabeth, Will, and Nadia had decided to go down to the lake. They liked to sit there an watch all the boats go by. They would always pack a picnic, an sit under the great oak tree. They would see people loading things, an people walking up an down the boardwalk. They didn't know it yet, but this day was going to be horribly different then the day they had gotten used to.

"Oh how I love coming down here. The view is so spectacular" said Mrs. Elizabeth.

Will just nodded. He took a deep sigh.

"Will what's wrong?" asked Nadia.

"Nothing… at all. I'm just so happy." he said.

"What you so happy about Mr. Turner?" asked Elizabeth smiling. She had her head on his chest, her shoulders in his lap, legs curled. Nadia sat across from them against the trunk of the great oak.

"Well Mrs. Turner." he said teasing, " I'm happy because I'm married to the greatest woman on earth. An everyone's ok with it. My sister, even the governor. I have the love of her, an Of another great woman, My sister."

"oh Will" said Elizabeth, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" Said Nadia smiling.

" Well better get going." Said Nadia.

They started to get up, when they heard a loud crash. They looked out at the sea. They could see a great mass of dark ships coming toward them. The ships didn't look very good. They heard another crash, as a tree near them caught on fire. They gathered there things, an ran to the nearest Building.

"What is happening?" Shouted Elizabeth. It was very hard of hearing, from all the crashing, an banging.

" We're getting bombed"

"From who?"

"Pirates miss.. Pirates. You better get to your home an lock all the doors."

They ran to the manor. Behind them they could see the ships about to dock. More bombs came. A building right behind them caught on fire. They got in, an locked the doors.

"I am so scared Will. Nothing like this has ever happened before." Said Nadia.

"Sis, it'll be ok. At least we aren't at the old shop. Out in the open, on the wooden planks."

"Your right about that." Said Nadia.

The governor came rushing downstairs.

"What is happening?" He asked frantically.

"Daddy, we're getting bombed. They said by pirates."

"Oh my lord, Everyone in the library. Shut the doors. QUICK."

They shut the doors as quick as they could.

"Daddy? Shouldn't we go some place safer? Maybe upstairs? Thos wretched pirates could definitely get us in here."

"I wont let them hurt you Elizabeth. Will, stand by the door. If you hear anything by the main doors, tell me. An we will run outside. We will go to your shop."

Elizabeth hugged her dad very tightly. She was sobbing. Nadia was shaking. What if they died here? She had never seen pirates before. She Remembered reading about them before though. They wore eye patches, had birds on there shoulders. They smelled. What a nasty bunch they were. Will looked attentively through the crack in the door. Suddenly they heard a loud crash.

"The p-p pirates. They have just bombed the door sir. They killed one of your servants. Shot him in the head."

"oh my lord… oh my lord. We must get outside. Quickly NOW! They put everything they could in front of the door. Chairs, sofas. It took a lot of work, but they did it. They ran outside. There were even more pirates in the backyard. They ran as fast as they could, "jump the fence, jump the fence." Shouted the governor. They all did. But Nadia was a little slow. She couldn't run as fast as them, with her little legs. A pirate caught her by the shirt. Will, The governor, an Elizabeth having already jumped the fence looked in at poor Nadia. An will did the worst mistake he had ever made, "NADIA" he shouted. The pirates looked out behind the gate. The one that was holding her had on a cloth vest, an green cloth pants, bundled at the bottom. He had on no shoes. He wore an eye patch. He was completely bald. " Go after them. I'll deal with the girl."

"NO" shouted Nadia.

"What did you say?" The bald pirate asked. She could smell his breath which smelled of rotten eggs.

The other pirate didn't look much better. His black hair greased back. Black pants, scrunched at the bottom, no shoes. A shirt sleeve shirt, torn at the top an bottom, so some of his stomach was showing.. One peg leg.

"I said no. Don't bother with them. Take me."

The bald pirate smiled. She could see he was loosing teeth, an the teeth he did have weren't much better. All on top of each other, An pure yellow.

"Isn't that quite brave of you miss." he said. "Ok, we're follow your wishes. We'll only take you."

"Jo… forget the others." he said. The other pirate nodded, an came over. He smiled. His teeth, just like his buddy's.

'This is Jo" said the bald pirate, "My name's killer."

She shuddered. She didn't want to know why he had gotten that name. Even though it was quite obvious.

"Follow us… or better yet, we'll follow you. Make sure you don't run away."

They pushed her to the gates, as they made her jump it. They then led her to the boats. Oh god, what had she just done? She would surely be killed now.

Will, Elizabeth an the governor, watched in cover behind a tree, as the dirty pirates pushed poor Nadia to the boats.

"We've got to go after her." Said Will.

"We cant." said the governor.

"Look, I am not getting my only sister killed."

"Son, if we run after her, we will all get killed."

"oh god-" he said falling down against the tree.

Elizabeth came over to him an put her hand on his knee. " Will, I know it's hard. But my dad is right."

"But it's Nadia. Why did this have to happen to her?" He asked, his eyes tearing up.

"I know, I know." Said Elizabeth, " But we're going to do everything we can to help her out."

"But that's after she's gone. She'll surely be dead, soon after." He started to run to the boats, when he saw a figure walking towards them. It was another pirate.

"Hide". Said will. They did. Then someone tapped Will on the shoulder. Elizabeth screamed. Will jumped.

It was a pirate. Black under his amber eyes. A dirty brown mustache on his upper lip. A beard, which was more of a string on his chin, with beads. He had on, a tan long sleeve shirt (scrunched sleeves), that opened in the center, with a brown vest over the top. Black pants, scrunched at the bottom. Long Raggedy black hair, with braids an beads. A red cloth was wrapped around his head. A braid with beads coming out of the top. He had a belt wrapped around his waist, with a gun, an other assorted things. His fingernails were disgusting. Dirt under them. He smiled at them. They could see silver in his teeth.

"Well hello" he said.

"Get away. You already have my sister. You wont take my wife, or her father"

"Relax. I'm not with them. Savvy? Now what's this about them taking your sister?"

"We were running away. Nadia was a little too slow. An they caught her. They've taken her to there ship."

"Maybe she should eat less…maybe run a little more, eh?" He smiled.

"EXSCUSE ME?" asked Will. That comment made him a little mad.

"Eh… sorry, forgot about the relationship you had with her. Forgive me?" he smiled an held out his hand. Will was a little hesitant, But shook it.

"a' ye, now, what d'ye say if I told you I could help you get her back?"

"You could really do that?" asked Will.

He nodded.

"Now what's your name?"

"Will…Will turner."

His eyes got bigger, "Son of o 'le boot strap bill? Eh?"

"Boot strap bill?"

"Son.. Your father was a pirate"

"He was not.. He was a merchant over seas. You lie." he took the pirates shirt into his fists.

"All right, All right" he said.

"Wait" said Will. The pirate looked confused. Will lifted up the shirt on his arm. There was a tattoo of a sparrow. "Captain Jack sparrow."

"Ahhh…so you've heard of me." said Jack smiling.

Will just stood there, "eh… ok, They've taken her on the black pearl."

"How would you know?"

"I recognize it, long story."

"Well… we know what boat she's on, but how does that help?"

"The interceptor."

"That's the most powerful boat they have."

Jack just looked at him, "I know mate" he said, "Follow me."

"Wait where are we going?" asked Will.

"To steal the interceptor… sail after the Black pearl, An save fair lady. Savvy?"

Will just looked confused. "Ok" he said. He said bye to the Governor and Elizabeth, as him an Jack ran to the dock.

"How are we supposed to get to the interceptor? It's all the way in the middle of the ocean.

Jack smiled, "You see that?" he pointed to a life boat on the side of a boat.

"Yea?"

"That's how." They took of the life boat an went over to the interceptor. Once they got there, they let the lifeboat in the water, and climbed up the ship.

"The army will soon be after us." said Will.

"Mate…I think there a little to busy, with the other problem on there hands" He grinned and pointed to the other pirate ships.

Will smiled. They waited.

Finally he black pearl sailed away, with poor Nadia on it. Jack an Will soon sailed after it.

"What makes you think we have time to save My sister?"

"We have time mate. You said your last name was Turner? Well then they have to follow parley."

"Parley?"

"ahhh… Parley. I'll tell you later savvy?"

Will nodded

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean

Meanwhile on the Black pearl, the pirates weren't treating Nadia very well. They had forced her on the ship, an once she had said her name, forced her in the room. What was so important about her name? They had also spoke about something they badly needed. Some sort of gold pendent. It was supposed to have a skull in the middle…a Skull in the middle…oh my lord, a skull in the middle. She reached around her neck, an took off a necklace she was wearing, that she had hidden inside her dress. It was indeed a gold circle pendent, an indeed it had a skull in the center. She gasped, oh…my…lord. What would they do if they found out she had this. This thing, they wanted so badly. This thing, they had said was supposed to take away a curse. She especially didn't want to know what there captain would do. Captain Barbosa. What a vile man. Long scraggily gray hair, moustache and beard. Large black hat, with a large black feather coming out of the top. Long black coat going down to his knees. Long red shirt underneath, parted at about the waist. A large cloth, multicolored band, around his waist. A sling draped over his shoulders, around his stomach an back. With a silver buckle and belt. Tips of a silver shirt under his black jacket. A black belt, with silver buckle. Black pants, scrunched at the bottom. With dark black boots. A monkey dressed in a small red shirt, with scrunched white sleeves always sat on top of his shoulder. She didn't like this monkey very much. Always looking at her with an evil sort of grin. This pendent was given to her by her father. Boy, did she miss her father. They had lost him at such a young age, he had gone off on business in the seas. Later there mother had died, where they were sent to family to family eventually ending up on the street. She hated it. She wondered What Will, Elizabeth and the governor were doing right now. Were they looking for her? Probably. What if they couldn't find her? Oh lord…this made her scared. She decided to go out on the deck with them, show them that she had what they wanted. Show them, that if they did not take her back, she would drop the pendent in the water. She started out the door. But then she found what she wasn't expecting at all. Instead of pirates in the flesh, there were pirate skeletons. But they weren't regular. They were walking around, like nothing was out of normal. Masses of them. Turning the wheel, mopping the deck. She screamed, which made them turn around. They smiled at her. One pirate even took liquor an drank it. It poured down his skeletal frame, and dripped on the deck of the boat. She looked wide eyed at everything. She tried to go back to room. But the monkey dropped down. It screeched. She covered her mouth, "Oh, my lord. Oh my lord." she said. She backed up into one of the skeletons. They pushed her from one of them to the other, she then fell down into the bottom of the deck, where they bounced her up in a blanket. Where then she ran to the edge of the boat. She grasped it. She then went to the side. This was a far cry from what she WANTED to do. But she knew she had too. She went to the side where the ocean was.

"I'll jump. I will. I know you don't want that on your conscious. Well maybe you don't care about that. But I know you will care if I drop this into the water. Yes, I have your precious pendent." She lifted it up, so they could all see. They gasped.

"DON'T" shouted someone. She then looked up to see captain Barbosa coming down the stairs. He was also a skeleton. But then his bones started turning into flesh right in front of her. So did the others.

"Don't. Mrs. Nadia if you come down from there, we promise we wont hurt you. Don't we boys?" They all smiled an agreed, but she didn't trust them. From there evil yellow tooth grins. There dark eyes.

"How am I supposed to trust you?"

"Mrs. Nadia, you need to learn how to trust more people." he said grinning.

"You take me back to where I came from." She said. They all laughed.

"Or, I'll drop this." She warned, making half of the chain on the pendent fall out of her hand. They all reached out there hands an gasped. "Now, mrs. Nadia, be reasonable."

"I think I am." she said.

"What about parley? Don't we use parley?" Asked one of the pirates. He was a fat, short, bald headed pirate. He had one peg leg, an one eye patch. He had no shirt on. Nadia thought this was quite disturbing

Barbosa snapped his neck. Another pirate slapped the bald headed pirate on the neck, "You idiot." he said. They then got into a fist fight.

"Boys…" said Barbosa. They looked at him, "STOP"

"Sorry sir" They both said.

Nadia spoke up, "Yes, what about parley?"

"Now Mrs. Are you sure you want to use parley?"

"If I'm allowed an it'll help me, then yes. Maybe it'll even help you." She gestured to the pendent, where she let go of some more.

"All right…All right" Said Barbosa. He was sweating. She enjoyed this. Served him right.

" What is parley exactly." she asked.

"Well" he said.

Then the idiot Pirate spoke up again, "Well, According to the code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, We have to take you to our captain. If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"Thank you" Said Elizabeth. He smiled. Barbosa glared at him. "Remind me to shoot you when this curse is finally over" he said. The pirate then looked down an was completely silent.

"Is he telling the truth?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. The first part is already done. Here I am. The other part, you have not done yet."

"Then I will do it now, I demand parley. Can I ask for anything?"

"Yes…yes. Go ahead." he said.

"Ok… I demand you take me back to where I belong. I'll give you this."

"Ok, I'll do that." He said.

"Good" she said. She got up from over the edge an went back in the boat. She handed him the pendant. He grinned. He then started pushing her back towards the door.

"Wait, you promised me parley" she said.

"Yes. I promised. But you forgot to specify when or where." They all laughed an evil laugh, an then shut the door on her.

**Meanwhile…**

Will was freaking out. He walked from one side of the ship to the other.

"Chill out mate. We'll find her, savvy?"

"What if we don't. Look Jack, I don't want to loose my sister. Especially to some Drunken hooligans."

Jack then stopped the boat. He threw Will over to the side of the boat, an dangled him over.

"You crazy?" Asked will. He was now really scared.

"Maybe I am mate." Said Jack smiling, " Now… what's that you say about pirates?"

"There drunken…oh, yes your one of them."

"ahhh…very smart" he said poking at his forehead, "Do you promise to never say that again?" he asked, dangling him further over.

"You wouldn't do that. The governor would have you hanged."

"Mate, that you have wrong." he dangled him further over, "savvy?"

Will gasped, "You really want to die Jack?" he asked.

"I've lived long enough, Done enough things, seen enough. Think I'm finally ready. Plus I can just plan an escape one I get there, if I really would rather not die." He said.

"Ahh… One of Jack sparrows famous escapes."

Jack smiled an pulled him back over, "That's right mate" he said, an went back to the wheel.

**A few hours later…**

Elizabeth walked from one side of the room to the other. What would they do to her now that they had the pendent. How could she be so stupid? How could she not know this was going to happen?

Then the doors opened.

"We be almost there miss" said captain Barbosa.

"Where?" she asked. But before she's could find out, they bumped into something hard.

"Here" he said.

They led her out onto the front of the ship. This is when Nadia finally got a view of the thing they had hit. It was a giant cave. Large rocks covered the entrance. Then they heard a shout.

"Barbosa"

They looked around. Then they saw it. From a mile away, they could see a ship. It just kept on getting closer.

"Barbosa" came the shout again. Then they saw who it was. It was another pirate, an Will. Oh god, one of them had captured her brother. Finally the shop came so close, that it bumped into the sides of the black pearl.

"Ahhh… the almighty Jack sparrow. Pleased to see you again. Didn't I dump you onto an island before, an island with no possible way to get off?" said captain barbosa.

"I have my ways" said jack smiling.

Captain Barbosa let go of Nadia. She ran to Will. "Oh will, one of them got you too."

"Don't worry sis. Jack is a good pirate."

"How would you know that?" she asked, "He might turn his back on us at any time."

Then they heard what jack was saying. He was arguing. He wanted half of the share in the treasure they had found.

"I thought you said he was on our side." said Nadia.

"He was." said Will.

Just then a fight broke out. This was quite a random fight. Neither Will or Jack knew why. They ran to the bottom of the interceptor. They hid there for a long time.

"I have the pendent. Go, go into the cave an take the curse away."

" What is this curse anyways?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'll tell you later. Just go. An don't forget to put the blood of you both on the pendent. Put that pendent into the gold chest." Jack said, as another pirate came on the boat an swiped at him.

"Will. I'm confused. What is the curse?"

"I'm quite confused as well Nadia. But we have to do what Jack has said. They ran out of the bottom of the boat.

"There going to the gold." shouted one of the pirates pointing at them.

They ran faster. Inside was a sight to see. There were mountains of gold an jewels everywhere. It was a giant cave. A little stream in the middle.

"Go. You put your blood on it first. Ill hold them off. I am quite good at sword fighting."

"But where do I go?" she asked.

He looked around, "Over there. To that chest. The other pendants are in there. That's what Jack said to do."

She ran over to the chest, as Many pirates came in, swiping at Will. She took out a knife. She slowly cut herself. She grimaced. Wow that hurt. She put the pendent in the chest. Then pirates came towards her. She took a gold knife from the floor an started to swipe at the pirate back. Suddenly Will yelped. Nadia looked over at him.

"Will. Are you ok?" she shouted.

"Just a cut on the arm is all." he said, "throw me the pendent."

She did, an amazingly he caught it. This was quite amazing, since he only fought with one hand. He took the pendent, an wiped the blood from his cut arm onto it.

"Sis, catch." He said. She did. A pirate ran after her, an she cut off his head. She couldn't believe she had just done that.

She then threw the pendent into the chest. All the pirates gasped and stood up. Jack ran In. Sweat pouring down his face. Sword bloody from battle. Most of the pirates fell over dead. The others, they then killed.

"Good job love. Good job mate." Jack said. They smiled.

"The curse is finally off. Not that I knew what the curse really was exactly." Nadia nodded.

"I'll tell you on the boat mate." Jack said.

"We're going home?" asked Nadia excitedly.

Jack smiled, "Yes love your going home."

"Oh thank god" said Nadia.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :I don't own pirates of the Caribbean

A/N: in this chapter there will be some romance, you all were waiting for. Ok, just wanted to add that.

Nadia sat in the back of the interceptor brushing her hair. She looked in the mirror. She looked Just like she always did. Brown hair covering her eyes. Face covered in dirt. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said. It was Will.

"Hi sis" he said, " You all right? Or are you still a little weirded out by that whole thing."

"I'll be all right" she said smiling.

Will smiled back, "Good" he said. "Want to come out on the main deck? We have dinner. Just a few pieces of bread an scrap, but that's all right."

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Left over from the last voyage from last time this ship was used."

Nadia grimaced. "Well, I'll come out on the main deck. But I'm not eating that stale mess"

Will nodded, "Thought you wouldn't." he grabbed her hand, "come on"

He led her to the front of the deck where they looked out over the seas.

"This is so much better then I expected it" she said.

"Then you expected what?" He asked grinning.

"The ocean. This is our first time coming out on the seas."

"Your first time. I went on a lot of dads voyages."

"You did?" She asked laughing.

"Yea. Many."

She smiled an outstretched her hands. She went to the very front of the boat, an outstretched them even farther. She could smell the ocean air. She could hear the seagulls flying. It was wonderful.

"Having fun?" someone asked. She jumped. She turned around, it was Jack.

"Jack, ahhh your back. Find any good scraps?"

Jack was carrying 5 pieces of bread, a half drunken bottle of red wine, an a half eaten turkey leg.

"This turkey leg looks appetizing" he said biting into it.

"Yuck" said Nadia. Will laughed.

Jack smiled at Nadia. She smiled back. "So love you ok?"

"Yea" she said.

They continued to look at each other for awhile. A pirate have a crush on her? She wouldn't believe it. She looked away.

"Will, I think im going to go to sleep. It's been a long day."

"Yes a very long day." He said.

She smiled, an went again to the back.

**THE next day…**

Nadia woke up early an went on the front deck. She could smell the salt from the ocean water. She sighed. She was so happy to finally be out her, out on a boat in the water. She went up to the wheel an started to steer. She didn't know it before, but it actually wasn't very hard. After awhile Jack came out.

"Good morning love" he said, "I have to tell you something."

She stopped the boat an turned around to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Well…"

Suddenly Will came out.

"Hey Will" she said smiling," guess what?"

"What?" he asked, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"I actually steered the boat. Can you believe it? I was so proud of myself."

"Wow" he said.

"Yea. Now Jack, what were you trying to tell me?"

"Never mind love." He said, " I'll tell you about it later."

"Ok." she said.

Jack sighed and went into the back.

"What's the matter with him?" Nadia asked.

"Who knows." said Will.

They were sailing for god knows how long. Finally night fell on them again.

"Jack's still in the back." said Will.

"I know. I'll get him out." said Nadia.

She went into the back room. It was dark. She couldn't see anything. She tripped over everything. Finally she Found something soft. It was the bed. She laid down an fell asleep.

**The next day…**

When she woke up she stretched out her arms. She screamed. She had hit something soft. But it wasn't her body. She slowly looked over. It was Jack.

She screamed. She jumped off the bed. Jack woke up and looked around.

"What d'ye say I did last night?" he asked.

" I don't know. But you're in my bed."

"I'm sorry to inform you love. But this isn't your bed. Apparently it's The governors boat, an apparently your not the governor." He stood up.

"You got drunk last night, an slept in my bed, didn't you?"

He just stared at her.

"You must've heard me last night coming in, and you did not say anything. Your disgusting" She looked at him an crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry love" he said. He out stretched his arms for a hug.

"NO." she said, " I don't ever want to talk to you again."

"Oh, come on love. You don't mean it."

She just walked out.

He ran over to her, an grabbed her arm.

"Let go off me." she said. But he wouldn't. " Let go off me, you filthy man." she said.

"Love, you don't know exactly what your talking about. What d'ye say I've been to your town before. I've seen you an your brother Will, out on the streets. Sweeping up shops for scraps."

"You have not."

"ahhhh, I have." he said. He was still gripping her arm, " What I've been wondering, is how the governor was around such likings as yourself"

"None of your business." she said.

"Love… I might remind you, I still have your arm in my hand."

"You wouldn't dare." she said.

"Oh, I would"

She sighed, " Ok…we basically begged for that job. At first we were rejected. Then rejected a second time. The third time we struck gold"

"Struck gold? Miss… you must understand expressions like that aint very well understanded by a pirate like myself" he smiled.

"We got the job" she said rolling her eyes.

"ahhhhh…" he said.

"Yes, now will you get off of me. You've already slept in the same bed as me, Without my consent. An now your grabbing my arm. An…ouch, your hurting me."

He let go, "I'm sorry love." he said.

"It's all right" she said. She started to walk away. "There's just something I got to do."

She turned around. He took her by the arm again an kissed her. She slowly opened her eyes. Will walked up behind them.

"ahem…" he said, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

They ignored Wills comment.

"Wow… Jack, I wasn't quite expecting that."

"Of course you weren't. I'm sorry Miss, I wont do it again."

"No… I liked it." she said. They kissed again.

Jack laughed, " That's what I wanted to hear Love." he said. She smiled.

They sailed for awhile. Finally they were back at port royal.

"Were there." Shouted Will. They brought the boat in, an walked out on land.

"O lord… here they come" said Will. The governor an his army were coming straight towards them.

Jack just smiled. Nadia was at his side.

"Jack sparrow… I see you have arrived." said the governor.

"That I have mate." he said smiling.

"An Nadia, I see you are alive and well.". she nodded.

The officers then cuffed him.

Will looked confused, " Sir, he did what was wanted. He brought Nadia home safe."

"Yes, but he is a pirate, an he took the interceptor."

"Sir… I don't understand. You wont save the man, that saved my life."

"That he did… But I'm sorry, I cant do that."

"Why…sir I'm confused?" said Will.

" Son… if you question me one more time, I'll will throw you into jail with him to be hanged."

Elizabeth just stood there, a sad expression on her face.

"Elizabeth?" Nadia asked.

"I'm sorry Nadia. I'm sorry Will. I cant question my fathers authority."

Nadia just stared at her, an so did will.

"How could you do this Elizabeth? I'm your husband. I loved you." said Will.

"Your not anymore. It wasn't a real wedding anyway."

They could see a tear go down Elizabeth's cheek.

"Throw them all in jail." said the governor.

Just like that they were thrown into jail, without any mercy.

Nadia just sat there and sobbed. Will stood there, holding a bar with one hand. Looking out into the empty space.

"It'll be ok Love" said Jack.

"No it wont." she said, " We're now in jail, about to get hanged for something that's all your fault."

"Sis… I took the interceptor too." said Will.

"Jack probably told you too." She said.

" No. I wanted to, to save you." he said, " an so did Jack."

"Really?" she asked. Will shook his head. She smiled. Jack kneeled down an wiped away her tears. This was the compassionate side, she thought she'd never see of Jack.

"Nadia I love you." he said. She laughed, "I love you too" . They kissed.

Meanwhile Will was looking at the bars.

"Will what are you doing?" asked Nadia standing up.

"I think I know a way out of here." He said.

"how?" She asked.

"Yea.. That must be very hard Mate"

"No… I know these bars. I helped build them, when my business was still booming.. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He picked up a bed in the cell an put it at the bottom of the cell "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free." (A/N: I used the POTC script for many of the words just used.)

He worked on it for awhile and finally it did. The cell lifted right up, just like he said it would. They walked out.

"Now what?" asked Nadia.

"Well, we have to find a way out." said Will.

They walked up the stairs slowly. It was now dark. An there were guards there. They tried to sneak away, But the guards saw them and set an alarm. Jack threw a rock at the guards making them look a different way, as they ran towards the ships. Once they had gotten to the interceptor, they boarded it and quickly sailed off. They didn't even bother looking back.

"Where are we going?" asked Nadia.

Jack whispered something to Will

"You'll see when we get there." said Will.

It took them awhile to get there. But the ocean transported them pretty fast.

Elizabeth decided to go sleep in the back. When she woke up it was light outside. Jack came in the room, an kneeled down in front of her. "we're here" he said.

When she got out, they were at the cave where they had killed the pirates. The black pearl was still sitting in front.

"Not what you thought it was going to be is it?" asked will laughing.

"Yea" she thought. She thought Jack had taken her somewhere special.

"Don't worry love… I'll treat you to something special later. I promise"

" I have to do one more thing" said Jack. He went into the cave. About 30 minutes later he came out.

"Hurry, we have to get going. They'll be here soon. They have probably been tracking us."

They then boarded the ship.

"Off to Tortuga."

"Totuga?" asked Nadia. Jack wrapped his arm around her, an started to sail The black pearl Away from the cave.

He smiled, " You'll find out when we get there."

An They sailed off.

" YO HO, YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME" sang Jack.

**The next day…**

The governor and his men arrived at the cave early the next day. They had found the interceptor an searched it. To find that there was no one on it.

"To the cave." Said one of the men.

Everyone followed, but Elizabeth. She looked around. She really had betrayed Will and Nadia.

"I'm sorry" she said. As she then walked down to follow the rest.

Inside was really a sight to see. Gold was in heaps everywhere. But really, the thing to see was the drawing on the wall. Drawn in black ash, was a huge drawing of a sparrow.

**The end**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

A/N: I hoped you like my conclusion. Maybe I'll write a sequel. That's if people like this one at all!


End file.
